


Garden of Ice

by SnowTime



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Naruto, Sekirei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: It started with a death, a revival, then a walk in the park.“I may not be able to give much but a hand I can.”And a gentle hand reached out to her.





	Garden of Ice

Death was like a gentle sleep, one so calming and relaxing until he was torn awake. 

When Haku was revived by Kabuto, he was very surprised. But nothing good ever lasts because he was only revived to be used by Kabuto against the others. At least before his consciousness was erased he had learned that Zabuza no longer views him as a tool. It was the best memory to die (again) with.

Then he woke up again.

Gentle snow drifted and landed on his face, he looked around him, it was a field of white and the moon was up high. He laid there and checked his own condition, everything was fine, like he was never injured before. 

He still wasn’t quite able to gather his bearings as he stayed there and stared at the moon above that was half hidden by stormy clouds as snow continue to gently drift down. 

It would be a long time until he understood where he was and to get himself back on his feet in this strange, strange place.

_ ‘Zabuza…’  _

Haku was always a survivor even if he threw his life away twice to help others. He was more than a little kindhearted.

———

At first, Haku thought this was another revival jutsu used on him–that idea was quickly dashed when he met the civilization of this world.

(They had… no chakra… they have life energy of some sort, but it wasn’t the chakra he knew.)

He thought maybe he was revived by a jutsu then had an illusion cast on him–but that idea was also dashed away. Because nothing can make a world so clear like this, history, science, philosophies, there was just so much in this world he had never seen before. It was impossible to be this detailed. 

He was especially drawn to their medical and science inventories, he went through them as he gathered information on his general surroundings and he was utterly fascinated.

Their technology far surpassed everything he imagined, and they did everything without chakra. Though it also made the humans of the new world especially weak in his eyes, at least physically. But their studies of technology was a whole other goldmine. 

He was certain that compared to them, though he was a human as well, he wasn’t  _ their _ human. He was pretty much an alien that looked just like them. (Their DNA compatibility was probably nonexistent. Which was great since this world did not need more power introduced to them.)

He found a biological term that would be a great explanation: Convergent Evolution—the process whereby organisms not closely related, independently evolve similar traits as a result of having to adapt to similar environments or ecological niches.

Haku thought back to the history of chakra. Perhaps if the Sage of Six Paths never gave chakra to everyone in the world, their world would end up similar to this one. They had a lot of the similar basic technology already, why wouldn’t they end up the same, yet different?

Everything felt so peaceful in this world–yet so dirtied. The air was not as clean as before, everything just reeked of something foul, the chemicals perhaps. Layers of corruption were hidden as well, no place was ever safe from corruption, it was just a fact of life. Well, it was thanks to the corruption that he was able to forge himself a new identity. 

Until he could get back–if ever–he will have to stay here.

It was a good thing that deceit was part of a shinobi’s skillset, blending into the crowd and this world would be simpler. Though he had to admit, the technology of this world does make it so much harder to cheat the system even if he could cheat the people.

Alas, he had to do what he had to do.

———

Haku blended into the world quietly, there was no special drama or affair. Aside from people noticing him for his pretty looks and occasionally getting scouted, he lived life quietly for five years. This was the type of peaceful life he craved, but there was a part of him that also missed the action from before. He still honed his skills, but nothing was quite like a real battle.

_ ‘Zabuza really rubbed off on me.’ _

“Haku!” An older woman’s voice sounded. He called back a mellow reply.

“I’ll be right over Miyuki-san.” he was currently working as an acupuncturist, abiet a trainee one without legal papers… Not that his current employer and teacher care after witnessing his skill. There were minor differences between the bodies of the humans of this world and his, so he had to make some adjustments and rehone some things. He also learned a lot of new things so he was entirely satisfied.

But well, even if his life was quite peaceful, a shinobi is a shinobi, no matter what darkness will find them… 

He got involved with the underground world… indirectly. Since he was technically an acupuncturist without legal documents and papers to prove it, he worked on quite a few shady people. His teacher has a lot of contact both legal and non everywhere. He really was quite lucky when she picked him up. 

Carrying a tray of needles, he quietly walked over and overheard another customer chatting with Miyuki.

“That Minaka is planning something again.” Haku had to pause at that name.

“That mad genius is always up to something. First he takes control of Tokyo, now what else?” The aged voice huffed out, entirely not impressed with MBI. 

“Not sure, something about a Sekirei Plan. It’s so hard to get information on whatever that bastard is planning.” He trailed off as Haku finally arrived and handed the needles to the older lady.

“Whatever he’s planning, the more secretive he is about it the worse it is. These days are getting worse, something about cosplaying girls running around and attacking people. Haku, you’re off. Be careful on the way home. You worked for me for five years and I am not planning to end that so soon.” Haku gave a reassuring smile and waved as he left. He heard a soft sigh from behind as the door behind him slowly closed.

“I still can’t believe how he’s not a girl. Ouch!”

“Don’t you get any ideas on my employee!”

Haku softly giggled.

He hoped things can always go so peacefully.

———

Life proved that the more you wish for a peaceful life, the more  _ you won’t get it _ .

Perhaps those were the ‘cosplaying girls’ he heard about that were running around and attacking people. He had a pretty good idea what Sekirei meant at least, because they were throwing around that phrase quite a bit. 

He idly sat in a tea shop, enjoying his tea and cake as he stared out the window at what appeared much like a BDSM bullying show. Two girls holding whips that crackled with thunder… 

Their energy was much more different from the humans, but also compatible at the same times. Once he knew what to look for, occasionally he would notice some people that had the very same energy, in varying levels running through them. He did not know the difference the energy would cause at first, but he quickly learned the difference.

Sekirei were looking for their Ashikabi–something about them being their fated people. But he realized it was more about compatibility in their energy, and the more energy one of them had, the more likely the person was to draw Sekirei towards them. 

The chance he would get involved in the mess outside seem to be lower if that was the case–

Until he saw her later one night. Her energy was much more stabilize compare to the others, and much colder like ice. But her physical condition was terrible. Hurt and barely dressed, she was a prime target for all sorts of bad things. 

He softly sighed and wore a fleeting smile. If he gets involved now, he wouldn’t be able to break free later. But he was always a soft-hearted one.

He walked over to her, who continued to sit there quietly.

“Would you like to come over to my place? I can help deal with those injuries of yours.” He gently coaxed her but made no move to touch her.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at nothing but the space before her as soft words finally flowed from her lips. “I’m… broken… I… can’t find an Ashikabi anymore… ” 

Haku softly sighed once more and reached out a hand to her, and she finally looked up. “I may not be able to give much but a hand I can.” He tilted his head at her and her eyes started to mist a little. 

He gently patted her soft locks. He did not know what she meant, but he understands her feelings. When he felt like he had let down Zabuza as his tool… He really can’t give much, not that Ashikabi she wants, not a safe life she  _ may _ want. But a helping hand he can give, like all the others. 

“What is your name? I’m Haku.” He gently eased her into an idle conversation.

“I am Number 7, Akitsu.”

And so the paths of the two ice users crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not planning this to be a romance, yeah, rather rare for stories falling under the Sekirei fandom, but I want something more about companionship I guess? This may just end up as a oneshot forever, who knows. Depends on how the plot bunnies work in my brain and my lazy self.  
> And not enough Haku storiessss  
> I dunno what things to tag either


End file.
